


lovers' graffiti

by cafephan



Series: five minute fics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fluff, Implied homophobia, teenage!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 12:56:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15340338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: There’s a wall on the west side of town, that stretches wide. It belongs to a building that was once a lifelong home to a famous artist, conveniently known as the Love Artist amongst the locals. Lovers through the years have taken to commemorating their love on the very wall the artist first did. It’s commonly believed that he said any couple that did would be together forever.Or, following the prompt 'graffiti'.





	lovers' graffiti

There are a lot of buildings in their town. A lot of old, decrepit things, former churches and academies.

But on the west side of town, near the outskirts, there’s a wall. Lovers throughout time have gone to cement their love through colour, through art.

It’s taken a while, but now the time is theirs.

“The guard’s going to be back any minute,” Dan says, reaching into his backpack and tossing one of the cans over to Phil. “You’re up.”

Phil nods and steps up to the wall. Feeling slightly overshadowed and intimidated by the outstanding art and heartfelt messages already made by lovers past, he pops off the cap and begins to create.

Dan watches from afar, half enraptured in seeing Phil’s art come to life and smiling at the way his body tilts entirely and he nearly stumbles over, and half keeping an eye out for the guard.

When Phil eventually steps back, he passes his can over to Dan with a quick kiss, and takes hold of the backpack as Dan takes his place.

He spray-paints with such confidence and fluidity it makes Phil jealous, but when Dan steps back with a grin, Phil can’t help but roll his eyes, but his grin is just as big as Dan’s.

“I hate us,” Phil says as he takes Dan’s hand in his own. Dan squeezes it and laughs softly.

“At least it’s nothing incriminating.” Dan shoulders his backpack just as a stream of flashlight rounds the corner. They thought they’d timed it perfectly.

They immediately take off running into the opposite direction, into the night, hands still linked, not stopping until they’re leaning against Phil’s garden wall in fits of giggles, the house thankfully as peaceful and silent as when he snuck out.

“You’re a terrible influence,” Phil says between pants, and Dan only grins and backs him further against the wall to kiss him.

There’s a wall on the west side of town, that stretches wide. It belongs to a building that was once a lifelong home to a famous artist, conveniently known as the Love Artist amongst the locals. Lovers through the years have taken to commemorating their love on the very wall the artist first did. It’s commonly believed that he said any couple that did would be together forever.

The wall now houses thousands upon thousands of love declarations through messages and artwork, boasting about loves both celebrated and forbidden, like theirs. Though it is now prohibited and guarded, known as a renowned landmark.

But now amongst them, drying at a significantly brighter contrast to the rest, a bear and a lion, a messily scrawled heart between them, bleeding into the brickwork for the rest of time.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i brought back the lion/bear thing because i literally had five minutes let me live
> 
> twitter; @bloggerhowell  
> tumblr; cafephan


End file.
